


according to instinct

by Platinumroyal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, also madonee is sentient, but just be mindful!, nothing too graphic, theres some violence towards the end, written for round 2 of ESO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinumroyal/pseuds/Platinumroyal
Summary: After wandering through the woods, hopelessly lost and soaked to the bone, Mika finds himself upon a castle--and his nightmare begins.//Written for ESO 2019, round 2!





	according to instinct

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, there's some violence towards the end. If you have any traumatic experiences with animals, you might want to skip forward to the next scene. Please be mindful!

Sometimes, Mika has to seriously judge his own decisions.

_ More than sometimes, _ a voice in his head scoffs at him. 

Okay, he’ll admit it.  _ A lot of the time _ , Mika has to seriously judge his own decisions.

Maybe it was the latent, ever-present growling in his stomach that pushed him out into the neighboring forest not long before sunset to check on his hastily-made traps. Perhaps it was the deep holes in his pockets, thinking of the coin he could get from selling a decent fox pelt or two. Or, it was the lingering stares from the older townsfolk, wondering when the odd-eyed street orphan would make a proper living and get out of their sight. Whatever it was, something drove Mika to rent out a gas lantern from the local smithy and march his way into the thick cluster of trees. 

“Just a quick run into the woods to check the traps,” he had said to the village baker, pulling apart a loaf of stale bread with his teeth. She shook her head at him; Mika supposes that it was pity. “I’ll be back before anyone notices, I swear!” And that was that.

Just his luck, the few traps of his that he did manage to find were barren, bait gone, and with nothing left behind. One of his fox traps in particular is practically destroyed--it must have been ransacked by some animal or another. Mika curses inwardly at his misfortune and his novice hunting skills. It’s frustrating, not just that he’s going to return to the village empty handed and, but also because he’s managed to waste precious daylight. At this rate, it’ll be dark by the time he makes his way back into the village. That means less time to haggle with the shop owners for their unsellable leftovers, less time to find a good place to sleep for the night, less time to escape before some of the scarier predators begin to stalk their territory. Mika is not very keen on being eaten by a wolf or a bear or whatever monsters happen to live in the woods that no one knows about, and so with a heavy sigh, he decides to turn around. He still has a decent amount of gas left, thankfully, so at the very least he should be able to find his way back. 

Wading through a small creek, he remembers, suddenly: there’s a few more traps he has set up, much deeper in the forest, that he doesn’t typically check that often. They’re too far away for him to monitor every single day, and so it’s been a good week or so since he’s been to them. 

He glances backwards. There could be a good haul back there, and boy does he need it right now. 

(If his stomach had not been growling so loudly, even after the bread that he ate, he probably wouldn’t have done it. Especially not in hindsight.)

Deeper and deeper, he treks through the dense trees. Crows cry out above him, circling as they search for unknowing prey. Through the gaps in the branches, the last remaining sunbeams stain the leaves with twilight, before being swallowed up by dark gray clouds. Mika fumbles with his lantern and his building anxiety. 

Not much further, then he’ll turn right around. He knows that there’s a trap or two up here, somewhere, he just has to find them and then he can go back. Deep breaths. 

Something wet lands on his hands, then his face, then his head. Mika stares upward, only to realize that he can’t see the moon and stars. Of course, it had to start raining, just to add to his current troubles.

He passes the same hollowed-out tree four, five, six times. The seventh time, he leans against it, trying to settle his hurried breathing and shaking legs.

Mika is dreadfully, hopelessly lost.

Aside from the faint orange glow of his gas lantern, threatening to extinguish itself at any moment now, everything is pitch black, dampened in shadow. It’s nearly impossible to tell where he’s been and where he’s yet to go, considering that he can only see a few feet in front of him. The stars have disappeared from the sky, offering him no guidance either, and everything in his surroundings looks exactly the same. He’s gotten lost before, but that’s been during the daytime, where he could actually see and keep track of how to get back to the village.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ If he ever manages to find his way to the village again, he swears that he’ll never come back here. 

“’m probably gonna get eaten before then.” he mumbles, to no one in particular. 

Cold rain soaks through his thin layer of clothes, gluing them to his skin and chilling him down to the bone. It’s pouring now, meaning that he’ll have to find shelter or else he’ll wind up getting sick on top of all this. He already is beginning to feel dizzy, pulse pounding in his temples. A wolf howls in the distance, its pack chorusing back. Mika’s limbs shake, but he still moves forward.

It’s impossible to determine if he’s making progress or simply walking around in circles, until he lands upon a small clearing. To his knowledge, he’s never been this far into the woods before, having never come across this strange opening in the trees. Mika is able to get a decent look around, without the overbearing shadows of trees blocking his vision and his lantern light. The clearing looks oddly formed, like someone purposely cut down the woods to form a large circle. It seems almost perfectly done, which is certainly odd--who would go to such trouble? And more importantly, how? The grass is neatly trimmed, as if a large scythe had taken out the whole field in one fell swoop, yet there are still wildflowers strewn about. Cautiously, he steps forward, holding out his lantern at an arm’s length. Mika doesn’t know what could spring out of the night at him.

Through his thin soles, he can feel a change in footing. Swinging his lantern down, he realizes that he has found a cobblestone path. The stones are smooth and even, not one out of place.

Part of Mika thinks that this is some illusion that his mind has created, from the cold and the hunger and the fear. All paths lead somewhere though and he has no choice but to follow. The stones don’t lead very far, and before he knows it, he’s reached the opposite edge of the clearing. What Mika sees when he looks up must certainly be fiction.

A castle. Or perhaps a mansion, or an estate, or whatever the rich people like to call them. All the way out in the middle of the woods.

It’s enormous, extending taller and wider than Mika can see with his little lamp. The doors alone are nearly double his height, and likely triple his weight judging by the thickness of the wood. Towers push past the treetops, reaching indefinitely into the night sky. He cranes his head up, and spies a stained glass window; he can’t make out the design, in this light, but the colors he can see look deep. It reminds him of the stained glass in the village church, although what they have there is absolutely nothing compared to this. 

Whoever lives here must be very important. 

It’s hard to tell much else, from where he’s standing, so Mika decides to take a peek in one of the ground floor windows. Rainwater coats the glass panes, and with his sleeve, he wipes one off. No matter how much Mika squints, or holds up his lantern to the glass, it’s impossible to tell what’s inside. 

Mika takes a step back. “If there’s someone home, they probably won’t be too happy t’see me, huh,” he thinks out loud, as he often is wont to do. “...But I can’t just sit out here all night ‘til they wake up, either. Maybe nobody’s here…?”

There isn’t any light coming through the windows, but then again, it must be pretty late by now. If the lord or whatever of the castle is asleep, he might be able to sneak in for the night, get a quick nap, and sneak back out before they even wake up. No harm done. 

He hopes.

Anxiety is beginning to crawl around inside his skin, but he steels himself anyways. He’s lucky enough to have found this place, so he prays that his luck will continue as he leans on the wood doors.

They’re heavy, but not locked.  _ Huh, that’s kinda strange. _

Sure enough, the main hall--is that what this room is supposed to be called?--is just as dark as it looked through the window. He can barely see the floor beneath him, let alone the size of the room or any potential inhabitants. It doesn’t get much better when his lantern suddenly goes out.

Panic surges through Mika’s veins.  _ Oh, gods. _ This was a bad idea, wasn’t it? Nothing ever goes right for him, no matter what he does. Maybe he should just turn around and leave and take his chances in the middle of the woods, getting eaten by wolves was surely better than breaking and entering into some rich lord or lady’s estate and getting caught, right? He’s such an idiot, why in the world did he think he could waltz right in just moments ago? Mika finds himself backing up, pressing up against the doors, and fumbles with the smooth iron handles. Gaining a good grip on one of them, he pulls his arm forward, trying not to twist his wrist at a weird angle.

The door doesn’t budge. Mika yanks on the handle again, still to no avail.

Palms clammy with rain and cold sweat, he grasps at the other handle, and gives it a panicked tug. Still nothing.

But--he swears that the doors opened inwards? There’s no reason for them to be locked now, they were just fine a minute or two ago--

Mika leans all his weight (which, to be perfectly honest, is not a lot) on the doors, in a frenzied attempt to push them open instead. His feet slide against the stone floor. 

He’s stuck here, whether he likes it or not.

Deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Mika rests his forehead on the oak, trying to collect himself before he passes out.  _ At least this narrows down my options _ , he squeezes his eyes shut.  _ Now I have t’stay here. This’ll all be over soon, just gotta make it through the night, you can do it-- _

“Hmmmmm? Oh, we have a visitor!”

Despite the sweet, almost fairy-like voice that floats through the air, Mika nearly jumps out of his skin. The lantern slips out of his grasp, clattering on the floor. Now he’s bracing his hands on the door, to keep his legs from giving out from under him. Terror has him in its chokehold; he can’t turn around, can’t move, can’t do  _ anything _ . Breathing erratically, he presses himself firmly against the wood, unable to do anything else.

Something prods at his lower back. The sensation sends a chill up his spine, launching him into full-on tremors.

“Oh dear, your clothes are all wet… It’s raining pretty hard out there. You must be freezing!” Hands pat at him, feeling for how soaked Mika truly is. “Won’t you come warm up by the fire? I can fetch some dry clothes for you, in the meantime!”

Now that he’s heard more of it, the voice definitely belongs to a little girl. That irons out his worries, just a smidge; Mika is good with children. He’s had plenty of experience caring for the young orphans in the village, catching them food and finding places to stay for the night. They call him their brother, and swaddle him with hugs and nervous touches. Kids are easy, once you get to know them, at least for Mika. Much easier than handling adults, with complex motivations and reasoning and judgement. The only problem here is that this little girl cannot possibly live in this big castle all by herself, meaning that there is surely an adult around. As long as he can convince her not to alert anyone, maybe he can get out of this nightmare…

_ In, and out.  _ Mika lifts his head up, and brings himself to turn around halfway.

Even in the darkness, this little girl is definitely,  _ absolutely _ rich, he can tell. Long, blond curls are held up by a dainty blue bow at the top of her head, pressed like golden satin without a single strand out of place. They drift far past her shoulders, resting gently on the shoulders of her white blouse. Her skirt (Mika isn’t sure of any technical names for these garments, but in his defense, he’s been a street orphan his whole life) matches her bow, the same soft blue color that contrasts with her gold locks. It fluffs out, meaning that she’s likely wearing an underskirt as well. White stockings with gold trim and shiny black shoes adorn her lower half. 

She looks almost like a porcelain doll; Mika has never seen one in person, but he’s sure of it. Her eyes are a bright, clear blue. Innocent, not knowing the trifles of the world. A young lady, if he’s ever seen one. And yet, she doesn’t seem bothered at all by Mika’s sudden entry into her home--in fact, she looks almost excited. Perhaps they don’t get company here often? Mika twists the rest of his body around, still close to the exit, even if it doesn’t want to open for him. Unfortunately, he’s still tongue-tied with the dregs of fear left in his blood.

The young lady simply blinks at him, smile not leaving her face, seemingly unfazed by Mika’s apprehension. “Well?”

Mika’s head bobs up and down, words refusing to come out. Even if this little girl is a lady, she is still a child. He can handle this.

“Wonderful! Come this way, please,” her smile brightens, hand outstretched. Mika falters for a moment, but then remembers:  _ I don’t wanna put this girl in a bad mood, now. Gotta play along with her. _ Her skin feels as smooth as glass. “Oh! May I have your name, please?”

“M-mika,” he blurts out, voice cracking. Instinctively, he uses his free hand to feather out his long bangs, covering his eyes. “Sorry. For the, um… coming in, so late.”

He’s glad that the girl knows where she’s headed, because Mika certainly has no idea where they are, amidst the darkness. Her pull is gentle. “Hm? Oh, it’s not a problem at all! I’m quite glad to have a visitor, to be honest,” they turn left down a hallway, moving deeper into the castle. “And what a pretty name!”

_ Now that I think about it, it’s gotta be almost midnight, right?  _ It dawns on Mika, all of a sudden.  _ What’s this girl doin’ up so late?  _ “Ahh, that’s good. I got lost in the middle of the woods… ‘m from the village nearby, y’see.”

They turn another corner, and enter a wider space. Mika’s eyes are adjusting to the dark, so he can make out several places to sit, as well as a fireplace in the corner of the room. Releasing Mika’s hand, the young lady strides over to the hearth, pulls out a match, and starts the fire. She stands up, smooths out her skirt, and gestures for Mika to come over. 

“Thank ya kindly,” Mika murmurs, bowing his head. He kneels down in front of the brick hearth, and waits for the fire to catch. The girl stokes at the logs with an iron poker. “Apologies for the trouble. I can take over, if you wanna head back to bed...? I must’ve woken you up.”

Heat emanates from the fire, already warming his skin. Light from the flames dances across the young lady’s face as she looks at Mika quizzically. Her expression remains as such for several long moments, before morphing into understanding. “It’s perfectly alright! Please, do not worry yourself. As I said before, I’m happy to have you here,” she sets the poker back down in its holder, amongst its siblings. “Would you like something to drink? Oh, and I promised you clothes, as well. If you wouldn’t mind waiting, I can fetch both for you.”

He really shouldn’t intrude on this girl’s kindness more than necessary, but… Mika  _ is _ still quite wet, and now that she mentions it, his throat is dry. “Um, if you wouldn’t mind…? Again, ‘m real sorry about all this, miss--”

Delicate hands clasp behind her back, and she bounces on her feet. “Please! I assure you, it’s no trouble at all! I will return shortly,” she heads back towards the entrance to the room, but pauses before she leaves. “Oh, but I ask that you do not leave this room. My caretaker would not be happy to see an outsider wandering around the halls.” A smile adorns her face, despite her words. And with that, she turns the corner and disappears into the inky blackness.

The fire crackles. _Caretaker?_ _Outsider?_ Mika swallows hard, and stares deep into the flames. _There’s gotta be a reason why nobody talks about this place back home…_

Shivers run up his back, even with the newfound heat surrounding him. Aside from the soft noises of the fire, the room is bathed in silence--it feels deafening. He had been worried about potential adults before, but the confirmation of someone else’s existence makes him more nervous than ever. Surely, this caretaker person would find out that he was here, eventually. And then what? Would they throw him out? Punish him? Trap him here forever?  _ Eat him? _

“Okay, now you’re bein’ a little crazy.” he mumbles to himself. But the numerous possibilities still itch at him, refusing to go away.  _ That girl’ll be back soon, just wait. Stop gettin’ all worked up, Mika. _

Seconds feel like hours. Mika’s mind begins to wander. Is there something hidden in the castle that he’s not supposed to see? Or, is it just because it’s late, and this caretaker doesn’t like having their sleep interrupted? The possible reasons are endless, equally plausible and ridiculous. They all flood into him, relentlessly.

Restlessness overtakes him. He doesn’t know what’s more worrisome: the idea of staying put, waiting out this eternity in near silence and building anxiety, not knowing who (or  _ what _ ) lurks in the darkness just beyond the doorway--or, venturing out into the halls, no light to guide him, on a desperate search for the young lady despite her warning. Curiosity wells within him, too, even through the mire of worry; just who is this caretaker? He hasn’t seen any servants or guards or any other signs of human life within his small scope of the castle, and if there were any, surely the girl would have called for one instead of running errands herself. A little rich girl and her mysterious caretaker, living all alone in a castle in the woods… it’s incredibly strange. Mika’s anxiety subsides, and inquisitiveness ebbs in its place. What kind of person is this caretaker, and what led them to be in this situation?

His legs move before his mind commands them to. Reaching for his lantern, Mika realizes that he dropped it in the main hall, what feels like a hundred years ago.  _ I’ll jus’ use the walls as a guide, _ he rationalizes, fingertips buzzing with anticipation.  _ ‘M sure I’ll come across the little lady soon enough. ‘Sides, it’s probably better for her if I’m with her, if her caretaker finds out? Since she’s gettin’ clothes ‘n all… _

Once again, his decision-making skills probably aren’t the best. He’s just a poor street orphan, after all. But he’s gotten this far with his surely empty head, so he’s willing to push a little further.

Anchoring his right hand to the wall of the corridor, Mika scans up and down the hallway, just to see if the little girl has returned. As far as he can tell, though, she’s nowhere to be found. He’s pretty sure which way they came from, when the young lady had first led him through the halls, and so Mika turns the opposite way and begins to walk.

It’s just as dark and quiet as before, yet now more eerie without company. There are no doors or windows in sight, meaning that this hall is likely nestled somewhere within the castle. Though the walls and floors are made of solid grey stone, a thick rug runs under his feet. Candelabras adorn the stone walls at set intervals, ornate and golden, but none of them are lit. Mika pauses to inspect one, rising to his tiptoes to get a better look at the wax candles. The wicks on all three are stark white; these candles have never seen a flame.

The next candelabra is exactly the same, all fresh candles. Thinking it a fluke, Mika checks the following three or four, as well. The results do not change. It is bizarre to begin with, but becomes even more strange when Mika considers the lack of windows once again; even during the day, there would hardly be any light streaming in.

Mika hums to himself, clearing the thoughts from his head. Sometimes, it is best to abandon that which one cannot figure out.

Eventually, he reaches an intersection, after the long stretch of hallway. There’s a winding staircase in the short hall to his left, and what appears to be another hallway to his right. The young lady had gone to fetch him fresh clothes, so perhaps there were some bedrooms upstairs? In a castle as grand as this, it would be unlikely for the living quarters to be on the first floor. Besides, going up the stairs somehow feels like progress, rather than wandering around the ground floor endlessly.

He decides to stop at the first landing. The stairs continue curling upwards, for who knows how long. 

The hallway connected to the stairwell is nearly identical to that which he just came from, except Mika can already see a few doors lining the walls. One of those rooms must be where the little girl went, right?

Approaching the first door he sees, one on his right side, Mika tests the ornate, curved handle. It twists under his palm, but the door doesn’t budge--it’s locked. He steps back, and--

_ Thud. _ The telltale noise of another door, somewhere further down the hall, being forcefully pushed into its frame. A small  _ aah! _ escapes Mika, before he can raise a hand to his mouth to prevent it.  _ Please tell me no one heard that… _

He’s certainly not alone. Mika just hopes that it’s the little girl accidentally slamming the door, and not the mysterious caretaker. Or a ghost. Or a monster. Or--

Treading as lightly as he can now, Mika closes in on the next door. Again, he slips his thin fingers around the metal handle, but he isn’t granted entry. If these two live alone, why are the doors locked? Mika hopes that the third time will be the charm, as he finds the next door, further down on his left side.

His luck seems to have turned. This time, when Mika pulls down on the handle and pushes forward, the door swings right open. The first thing he sees is a large window, revealing that it’s still raining hard outside.

However, the room he’s happened upon isn’t exactly what he’s looking for, either. First of all, the girl is nowhere to be seen, nor are there any traces of her recent presence, even though the door  _ was _ unlocked. Second, this is absolutely not a bedroom, or a living space, or any place that would contain a wardrobe or chest of drawers. 

There’s a wide table and matching chairs in the center, adorned with toolboxes and various linens; several shelves housing bolts of fabric in every color imaginable, all rolled tightly and organized by shade; another shelf dedicated to yarn and thread and ribbon, of varying sizes and shapes and thickness; a fancy metal contraption resting atop another small table, that Mika would assume to be some device of harm if not for the room it abided; and an elegant painting of a woman, doe-eyed and smiling softly, tresses tucked behind her ears and hands clasped gently in her lap.

With all these things combined, Mika surmises that this room belongs to a tailor. There’s a seamstress in their little village, and although Mika has never been inside her shop--he doesn’t have the money to afford new clothes, nor any skill to earn himself a job--but he’s peeked in her window a dozen or so times. The fabrics and yarns and tools all look familiar to what she had in her store, and that alone makes Mika confident that his assumption is correct.

Mika’s eyes are drawn to the set of human-sized dolls on the far side of the room, lined up in a pretty row. Each one is dressed in different clothing; flowing skirts and blouses and long dresses, all made from different fabrics and composed in different styles. He doesn’t remember seeing anything like these dolls in the seamstress’ window, but he supposes that these must be to display the outfits. Mika comes closer to the line of dolls, weaving through two shelves of materials in the process. Upon further inspection, the dolls do not possess any faces--where the features should be are blank slates, looking almost like masks. There is something unsettling about the scene, standing before lifeless people, who would certainly be high-standing ladies if they could move. He wonders who would put this much effort into clothing that no one is to wear. Mika reaches out to touch one of the dolls’ overskirts. It is like caressing water, still when left alone but flowing underneath his fingertips. Through the silk, he can feel the tuft of petticoats that lay beneath, perfectly layered to achieve a billowing silhouette. These garments are made with the utmost care. Even he, just an orphan living on the streets, with no inheritance or title to his name, can tell.

“ _ Boy. _ Pray tell, who granted you permission to enter my domain?”

A voice, smooth and baritone, almost to the point of being entrancing, murmurs into his left ear. Mika startles immediately, tangling one foot over the other as he instinctively jolts forward. Struggling to regain his footing, combined with the raw terror at the prospect of turning around and facing the source of the voice, Mika stumbles and trips face first into the closest doll. His arms jut out to try and catch himself, before causing any injury to himself (or, much worse, one of the obviously expensive dolls), but he only grasps at the air. Wincing, he pops one eye open, and realizes that this person has caught him by the back of his shirt. 

“Ah, um--! I--I, the door was open, but then I couldn’t leave, and--!” he manages to blurt out, despite the deafening pounding of his heart. The person ( _ at least it’s not a ghost, _ the thought rises to the surface of his mind, amongst all the other ones racing around) straightens out his grip on him, to the point where Mika’s feet are able to make purchase with the ground once more and is able to stand, but then forcibly spins him around. Mika squeezes his eyes back shut, and backs into the wall, right in between two of the dolls.  _ Please let that little girl hear all this and come in and save me and oh gods, she’s just a little girl, she can’t do anything about this--! _

The person sighs deeply. Mika can feel him step closer into his space, but still doesn’t dare open his eyes. “That does not answer my question. Even if the doors were unlocked, you made a conscious decision to enter, did you not?” Not wanting to cause any further trouble, Mika nods vigorously in response. “...Open your eyes, boy. I have no intention of harming you.”

Mika really would rather not, to be quite honest, but he does as he is told regardless. 

The man standing in front of him is taller than he, that is for sure, but appears even more so as Mika is practically collapsed at the wall. He is rather slim, as well, though not to the extent of appearing gaunt or needing for food. He is dressed as fancily--if not even more so--than the cluster dolls that Mika is currently nestled within, leading Mika to believe that there is indeed a tailor or seamstress present in the castle. The man is outfitted in a lord’s clothing; a dark vest with silver buttons, closely fitted; a white collared shirt with many ruffles running down the front; long pants, meticulously creased along the sides; an overcoat with matching silver buttons and a high collar; and pointed black shoes without a single scuff or mark. His hair is short, bangs slightly curled along his forehead, properly trimmed and styled. In this light, it’s difficult to tell, but Mika believes that it is pink. The man’s violet eyes are piercing, narrowed slightly, but soon widen as the moments pass.

All in all, Mika draws several conclusions. One, this man is certainly the lord of this castle, and possibly the caretaker that the little girl had spoken of. Two, he is the highest-standing person Mika has ever seen, being that no lords or ladies ever came to visit their little village. Three, Mika has never laid eyes on anyone more handsome and imposing in his entire life.

He stares right into Mika’s eyes. Mika isn’t terribly surprised, as this is the typical reaction he receives from most people he meets. 

The silence is dulled by the rain. “Umm… are you the lord of the castle? ‘M terribly sorry for intruding, I’ll leave now if y’want me to,” Mika forces his voice, incredibly uncomfortable and desperate to forget this whole night even happened. “I swear, I jus’ came in to get outta the rain, I was really lost an’--”

A thumb slides across Mika’s chin, inadvertently quieting him. The man tilts his head up gently, bracing Mika with a light touch, and tilts him from one side to the other. It registers in the back of Mika’s mind that he is being inspected. For what, he does not know.

“Hmm. This will not do at all.” The man releases his hold, and now moves to analyze one of Mika’s hands. His grasp is just as delicate as before. He is about to speak again, but is cut off by the sound of the door hitting the wall behind him.

“Ahh! There you are! I asked you not to move, didn’t I?!” the little girl bursts into the room, incredibly flustered. Her bow is slightly askew. “Sir! Please, he is just a simple visitor, he means no harm!” There is a bundle of clothing clutched in her small arms. It is slightly too big for her hold, judging by the sleeves that dangle down her front.

“My dear,” the man says, voice much softer and tender than the tone he used with Mika. This all but confirms his theory that this man is indeed the caretaker. “I believe I have told you before, but I shall repeat it once again: if an unknown being enters our domain,  _ please _ do inform me right away.”

She stares down at her patent black shoes, pouting slightly. “I understand… he looked so cold, though! I had to start a fire for him as soon as I could,” she marches over to where they are standing, and drops a stocking in the process. “I was afraid he would fall ill, you know! In fact, he is still wearing those wet clothes now, even though I bade him to stay by the hearth…!” A garterbelt now slips from her grasp.

“‘M very sorry, miss.” Mika mumbles, not sure what else to say, since she speaks the truth.

The man sighs again, running a hand through his slightly curly locks. “Well, it is no matter now. The boy appears harmless, thankfully. Please do bear it in mind, lest this happen again,” turning away from Mika, he approaches the girl and rifles through the bundle of clothing. A stifled, curt laugh escapes from him. “Did you sift through  _ my  _ garments to find these? Surely they won’t fit him--the boy looks like he hasn’t eaten properly in months! Fortunately, I have been working on pieces that would fit him much better,” without facing him, he calls out. “Boy, do follow. You will be appropriately dressed in mere moments. You are lucky to have stumbled into the house of a renowned tailor, you know.”

_ What? _ He’s… not being thrown out of the second story window? Or killed? Or  _ eaten _ ?

Mika’s shock is enough a pause to make the girl speak as well. “Please come along! He really is a wonderful tailor, as you can see!” She curtsies, forgetting her burden, and all the clothes fall to the floor.

They make their way across the hall, down a few more doors, until they come to what must be a large storage room. The man strides in with confidence, knowing exactly what he is searching for, and finds it with no trouble at all. Garments folded over his arm, he spins around and smirks at Mika.

“Now, to the guest room.”

They travel back a few rooms, and the man pulls out a gold key from his breast pocket. It slides into the lock easily, and soon the room is opened.

It’s quite spectacular for a guest room, at least from Mika’s perspective. Four-post bed, laden with a thick comforter, a plush rug on the floor, a full wardrobe and vanity. If this is the guest room, Mika is hard pressed to imagine what either of the other two’s rooms look like. The man lays the clothes out on the bed, piece by piece, then faces Mika.

“I assume you have little experience with dressing in these types of garments?” The question isn’t meant to come off as rude--at least, Mika doesn’t think so--but still, Mika flushes. He’s never been embarrassed about his place in life, so it’s strange for these feelings to crop up now. Mika shakes his head, staring at the floor. “I shall assist you, then. My dear, would you go downstairs and set the table for a meal? The boy looks practically emaciated.”

“Of course! How exciting, to be dining with a visitor!” She beams, and scurries out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Um, ‘m sorry if this is rude at all,” Mika swallows as the man beckons him over to the bed. “Is that girl your daughter? She called ya her caretaker earlier, but…”

He motions for Mika to remove his shirt, which Mika obeys.  _ Don’t wanna upset him now, he’s bein’ nice, I think… _ “Nonsense! She speaks the truth--I am simply her caretaker. Do not mistake it,” he examines Mika’s ribs, visibly poking under his exposed skin, and clicks his tongue. “Being slight fits your build, I suppose, but you are terribly thin.”

Next, the pants. Thankfully, Mika has undergarments. “Can’t really help it,” he murmurs, letting the trousers fall to the floor in a crumpled, slightly damp heap. “‘M too weak-hearted. Whenever I see a little kid with less food than me, I can’t help but give ‘em some. Not that I got a lotta food to begin with, but.”

The man has him raise his arms up, and Mika obliges, shirt slipping over his head. It’s the softest thing he’s ever worn. “If it’s to help children, I cannot find much fault,” practiced fingers roam over the buttons, adjusting here and there, pulling in other places. “Trousers next, boy. I suggest you brace yourself on the bed, so not to lose your balance.”

“I, um… I think I can do that part myself?” Mika laughs nervously. “Also, my name’s Mika. Forgot t’say it before.”

Thankfully, he allows Mika some space. “I see. No family name? Not that it concerns me,” Mika shakes his head again, sliding his legs into the trousers. “Alright. Well, this certainly isn’t the proper place for a formal introduction, but it will suffice. I am Shu Itsuki, Lord of this land.”

“Lord Itsuki…” the name feels odd, but right, rolling off of Mika’s tongue. “I’ve never met any lords before.”

“It has been many moons since I have heard my title spoken aloud,” Shu reaches for suspenders, clipping them to the back of Mika’s trousers and draping them over his shoulders to be clipped in the front. He clicks his tongue again, this time taking the long socks and garter belts. “Amidst our conversation, I neglected these. Sit down, Mika.”

_ A lord just said my name, _ he thinks in awe, following Shu’s direction. 

Shu rolls up his trousers, enough that he can slide the stockings up Mika’s legs. Mika has never had proper socks before, usually opting to go barefoot in the summer or wear his worn-out shoes in the winter. These ones are incredibly soft and warm, making him feel nice and cozy. Shu then slides a garter belt up each thigh, buckling them in place, and clips the stockings to the belts. Satisfied, he rolls the trousers back down, and motions for Mika to stand up again. He selects a pair of black shoes, now, to match the size of Mika’s feet. They are more solid than any shoe he has ever imagined owning, and clack on the ground when Mika walks around in a circle. A laugh bubbles out of him, unwittingly. 

“If you were to go outside, I would provide you a matching overcoat as well. But for now, this is enough,” Shu passes Mika the gold key, pressing it into his palm. “I assume you will stay the night, so this is yours to keep. Do not lose it, Mika.”

“I won’t!” Mika slips the key into his trouser pocket. 

“Good. Now, let us dine. I am not one to treat outsiders to food, but I am going to make an exception,” one hand on the door, Shu does not face him. “...You suit the clothes well. Do not take my hospitality for granted.”

And with that, they head downstairs.

* * *

Not only is Shu an excellent tailor, a lord, and generally handsome man, but Mika also discovers him to be an amazing chef.

Shu had departed into the kitchen, leaving Mika with the little girl once again in the sitting room. Mysteriously, by the time they arrived downstairs, the candelabras had all been lit, casting the castle into a warm and inviting glow. He knows that it would have been impossible for the girl to light them all herself, in the span of time they were busy, but Mika figures it’s best just to leave well enough alone. The less questions, the better.

The fire is still warm, and in his new clothes, he is even more comfortable. He and the young lady do nothing but talk, but Mika doesn’t really mind. He likes kids, he always has, and the young lady is as inquisitive as they come. She asks him about all sorts of things: what it’s like to live in a village, what the children do for fun, what they eat. Mika is happy to answer, and he tells her all about his life and all the trouble along with it. How he never met his parents, how he’s been living on the streets for as long as he can remember, how everyone likes to stare at his mismatched eyes. Her attention is rapt; she hangs off of his every word, interjecting at just the right moments with a comment or a question. Mika is glad that they get along well--facing Lord Itsuki is a lot less frightening when he has an ally on his side.

An hour or so passes, and Shu calls them in for dinner. He has prepared an assortment of foods, considering the small amount of time he had to work with, all of which look divine to Mika. They sit at a grand table, meant to sit twenty, not three. Shu pours himself a glass of wine, red as blood, and they eat.

Mika doesn’t know where to start. There’s meat, vegetables, bread, soup… it’s more food than Mika would typically eat in a week’s time. That, and he’s a bit mystified by the plethora of silverware laid out in front of him. He decides to try the soup first, as he hasn’t had a good bowl in years. He lifts the rim to his mouth, and--

_ Clatter _ . “Ah, forgive me!” The young lady slides out of her chair, on to the floor. “I dropped my fork. How rude of me!”

Glancing across the table, and--oh. Shu is obviously trying not to glare at him. Mika sheepishly sets the bowl back down on the dark tablecloth. By the time the girl has sat back in her chair, fork in hand, Mika is already reaching for his spoon.

Shu takes a sip of his wine. Mika is sure that his cheeks are tinted the same color as the liquid swirling in the glass.

The soup is a little hot, but absolutely perfect for this rainy night. It tastes vaguely of beef, warm and hearty. Mika uses a decent amount of willpower not to slurp it all down right away.

“So, Mika,” the young lady begins, slicing a piece of bread. “How did you end up at our castle? I know you said you were lost before…”

Coming off of the soup, Mika goes for the steamed carrots next. “Oh, yeah. I went out in the woods a little too late, and couldn’t find my way back to the village,” the carrots, naturally, are perfect as well. “Then it started pouring, and I kept goin’ in circles, an’ before I knew it, I found this place. ‘M still really sorry about all this, y’know.”

“Stop your apologizing, boy. You sit at my table, eating food that I have prepared--you should be able to infer that it is no longer necessary. Besides, that habit of yours is starting to irritate me.” Shu cuts into a piece of meat, and chews it in silence.

“Ahh, I’m--”  _ Shoot, Mika, what’d he just tell you?! _ “Well, I’m very grateful for everything. Y’didn’t have to do all this, Lord Itsuki…”

This time, he shoves a forkful of broccoli into his mouth. Shu swallows it down quickly. “Hmph! Do not wear my pity for you thin. It is not every day that I am willing to allow this. Consider yourself blessed that I have taken an interest in you.”

The young lady giggles, covering her mouth like a proper little princess. It’s very cute. “Ahaha! Sir, you  _ never _ allow outsiders into our castle! I cannot even remember the last time it was, it was so long ago! That’s why I had to let Mika stay when I heard him come in.”

“Hehe, thank you~” Mika grins, and she smiles at him in return. While chewing on a piece of buttered bread, his thoughts settle.  _ Wait, how old is this little girl? She can’t be older than ten, right? Even if it was that long ago, how would she remember it anyways? _ Maybe the lack of sleep is beginning to addle Mika’s brain, but… no, it’s definitely not right. “I’m kinda surprised that y’don’t get people here more often? I mean, I know I got pretty lost and all, but it’s not  _ that _ far from our village. I’ve never heard anyone talk about it before, though.”

“It’s for the best, regardless. I do not appreciate unexpected intruders.”

“Please do not mind it, Mika. I appreciate your being here very much!” The young lady drinks from her glass of water, and sets it back down with practiced grace. She dabs at the corners of her mouth with a cloth napkin. “Like I said, it’s been forever since a human like you came to visit!”

Shu sets down his fork.

“Yeah?” Mika takes a bite of his cut of meat; it’s juicy and tender and  _ delectable. _ The girl nods back at him.

_ Wait. What? _

“Did you say--”

“My dear.” Shu doesn’t say anything else.

The young lady glances around the table, surveying her company, confusion painted on her face. Realization hits her all at once. “...Ah! Oh no, what have I done…?”

“Y-you called me a human, yeah?”  _ Meaning--there’s a difference between us? _ “Are...are you  _ not human _ ?!”

“Oh dear…”

Shu simply sips at his wine. 

Oh  _ gods _ . What did Mika stumble into this time? He thought things were looking better for him. A fresh wave of panic washes over him, churning the food in his stomach.

“My dear, if you do not plan on explaining it to him…” the young lady looks aghast, certainly in terror of her own mishap. “Alright. I shall take care of it.

“You are correct, Mika. We are, in fact, not human. I did not expect this to come up now, if at all, but this is our present situation.”

“Then what are you…?” Mika wrings his hands underneath the tablecloth. He feels that no matter what Shu is about to say, things are going to head south for him very soon.

Lord Itsuki breathes a heavy sigh. Mika assumes that he hasn’t had to explain this in quite a while.

“In human tongue, we are what you would call vampires. There are other words, depending on whom you ask. But that is likely the easiest way for you to understand.” The wine in his glass has all but disappeared.

_ Vampires _ . The children tell stories of monsters and fae all the time, those with ethereal power beyond imagination. Some are tales meant to caution;  _ don’t go into the woods on a full moon, never enter a fairy circle, keep silver on you at all times _ . Those are always more popular amongst the young folk, as there is an element of primal fear that they instill. The idea of beasts existing, superior in might to humans, some which cannot be defeated or reconciled with. Mika remembers the stories well; in fact, he has often repeated them to the younger kids, desperate to know how to ward off a monster should one come for your life. He never considered these creatures to be entirely unreal, as the tales must have originated somewhere. But this is more than he has ever wanted to comprehend. 

Mika stares down at his plate of half-eaten food. His appetite has vanished.

“We--we don’t drink blood from humans, I promise!” the young lady interjects, still fairly panicked herself. “In fact, I never have. Right, Sir?”

She earns a nod, causing her to exhale in relief.

“Y-y’don’t?” That calms Mika a fair amount, but the anxiety is still latent in his bones. “Then how are y’alive? Don’t vampires hafta drink blood, or something?”

“Humans are not the only creatures that possess blood, boy,” Shu says it plainly, as if they were discussing the weather. “Personally, I find the thought revolting. Succumbing to instinct, committing such a base crime as stealing the life of a human, merely for food? It is absolutely shameful. I wish to bear no relation to such instinctual creatures, who cannot rise above the act of killing to stay alive. We are not of their ilk.”

“That’s why we left that clan.”   
  


“Exactly. I could not stand to witness an innocent child being made to follow such atrocities. As soon as you were born, my dear, we made our escape, and have not looked back.” Blood-red wine spills out of its bottle and into Shu’s wine glass. Mika briefly considers the possibility that it might actually be blood.

Even with their words, Mika’s worries have not subsided. They had been kind to him thus far, but what if this was all a farce? For all Mika knows, they could be lying to his face, coaxing him into a state of blind trust, assuaging his fears until the right time comes. What if his food had been poisoned? Or perhaps, if he had asked for a glass of wine, it would have addled him beyond recognition? Mika has never heard of such vampires as they describe themselves to be, refusing to feed off of humans. In every story he has heard, vampires were evil creatures, preying on the weak and weak-minded, luring humans into their clutches and waiting for the exact second to strike. It pains him to think that he was just happily conversing with the young lady, not an hour ago, when she is likely deceiving him at this very moment. And Lord Itsuki, who had bestowed him with handmade clothes and a fresh cooked meal… the young lady  _ did _ say that he disliked outsiders, didn’t she? She had been trying to warn him, then, that he was not safe. He can’t trust them. In all senses, he is being preyed upon.

Mika needs to leave.

Carefully, as not to make any sudden movements, Mika reorganizes his silverware to where it had been before he started. He sets his napkin down on his plate, and rests his shaking hands in his lap. The vampires stare at him.

“T-thank you very much for everything. Um, but I really must get going. I’m sure everyone in the village is worried for me, after being gone for so long! I, ah, I’ll find my way back on my own!” He fishes the key out of his pocket, and sets it on the table as well. “‘M very sorry for being rude, but I’m gonna take off. Thank you again…!”

He jolts out of his chair, pushing it in hastily and bowing his head. He can’t upset them too much, or else he’ll be eaten right then and there. The other two stand as well, which doesn’t make him feel any more at ease.

“Mika! It’s terribly dangerous out there, please don’t go!” The young lady follows after him, hiking up her skirt to give chase. Mika walks faster, not looking behind him. “Please, at least stay the night! I promise you, you are much safer here than out there! You may lock the door to your room, if you wish, we will not bother you!”

_ Don’t respond, don’t acknowledge her, she’s trying to trap you here-- _

“I beg of you! Don’t leave!”

The front door is in sight. His lantern, forgotten long ago, still rests upon the cold stone. It’s out of gas, but Mika takes it anyways. 

“Master, sir! Please, lock the doors! If he goes out there, he won’t--”

Blood thrums through his veins, pounding in his head. The door is unlocked, now. He doesn’t hear the Lord say a thing.

Mika doesn’t look back. The doors shut behind him with a loud  _ thud _ . It’s still raining, and the sun is nowhere in sight. He breaks out into a sprint.

Now that Mika thinks about it, it all makes sense. The unlit candelabras, the little girl being up so late into the night, calling Mika an  _ outsider _ . If he weren’t such an idiot, he could’ve figured it out sooner. It’s strange that they let Mika escape, though. He figures that the reason he’s never heard about this castle before, from any of his fellow villagers, is because they’ve all been eaten before they’ve had the chance to say anything. Mika supposes he’ll warn everyone else. Who knows if the two vampires are going to storm their village now, sinking their fangs into every human being. As the rain bores down on him, soaking his fresh clothes, Mika prays that he has not brought upon the massacre of his people.

After minutes of running aimlessly, as far away from the castle as possible, Mika is once again hopelessly lost. This awful night refuses to end. He slows down his pace a bit, to catch his breath, and realizes that tears mix with the raindrops pelting his face.

He’s really,  _ really _ tired. 

Little sobs wrack his body, breaths coming out in stuttered hiccups. Mika just wants all of this to be over. Even if it means going hungry again, sleeping out in the middle of the rain, Mika would much rather be back in town than wherever the hell he is right now. He hates that he’s like this, so weak-hearted and easy to tears.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ It’s his own fault for trying to find food so late into the day, which got him into this whole mess. At least things can’t get much worse than this.

...Until the howling starts.

_ Oh gods,  _ he forgot about the wolves.

Mika rubs at his eyes, desperately scrubbing away the remaining cloudiness from his tears, and is forced to accept that he is deep into wolf territory. Several feet away from him, there’s a half-eaten carcass of some small animal, the grass around it stained red. Scattered branches, all snapped in various places, rest on the ground and wait to be treaded over again. The howling and barking and growling is much louder than it had been on his first traipse through the forest, this time coming from all around him instead of off in the distance. They must smell him--fresh prey, unassuming and meek, a good meal only a few minutes away. For wolves who feed off of naught but small woodland creatures, foxes and rabbits and such, a human is a rare treat. It dawns on Mika that no matter what he had done, the outcome is going to be the same for him: he will be fed upon by beasts of the night.

Terror courses through him. He has no idea where he came from, and no desire to head back in that direction anyways. There’s no way to tell how far inside the wolves’ territory he is, or how to get out of it while still heading towards the village. The wolves certainly know of his presence, and will not be merciful once they come across him. Mika isn’t sure there’s any hope for him at his point.

The growling gets steadily louder, indicating the wolves’ approach. They will be at him in a matter of moments. He can’t possibly outrun them, nor is there any place for him to hide. The trees are all spindly in this area of the forest, unlikely to hold his weight for more than a few minutes before ultimately cracking and plummeting him to his death. 

Through the darkness, Mika catches sight of piercing eyes and exposed teeth.  _ Ah, it’s over _ . Mika feels the overwhelming force of being pounced upon, amidst the numbing fear that has overtaken him. Everything else feels far away, like he’s watching someone else be mauled, and feeling their pain through empathy alone.

There’s children back in town that he needs to take care of. Little orphans, just like he had been all those years ago, who rely on him as their pseudo big brother. He’s sure that they are waiting for him, huddled together for warmth, speaking in hushed voices about where Mika had gone. How will they find food, now? Mika hadn’t gotten the chance to teach them all how to hunt, or barter with the locals. He wishes he could be huddled up with them right now, relishing in their bright smiles and looks of admiration. They were his responsibility, in a way, and he has failed them now. He hopes that they aren’t too mad with him.

Dimly, Mika registers that the wolves have dispersed back into the night. Everything is numb, pain clouded over by raw terror and the adrenaline of anxiety. Something reaches underneath his torso, dragging him over to a nearby tree, propping him up against it. In the back of his mind, far away, he hears a soothing voice, smooth and deep. He cannot parse what they are saying, only the timbre of the sound. Mika feels very sleepy. Maybe he should just close his eyes and drift off, forget this all happened…

A deep exhale. Fingers lifting his head gently, turning it to the side. A sharp pain in his neck, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Arms wrap around him, pinning him in place, to keep his body from instinctively writhing. 

The pain lingers for a few moments, a ghostly afterimage of the bite, after the presence pulls away. His limbs are heavy, gravid with exhaustion, but something new courses through him and coaxes them to sleep. Mika’s whole body relaxes. He’s finally going to get some rest, after this whole nightmare. A hand runs through his messy hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. It feels divine.

Before he knows it, Mika is sound asleep. 

* * *

The light hurts. It bores into his eyes, blinding him, even with them squeezed shut. He doesn’t want to open them, or else it’ll hurt even more. But consciousness rouses him, so Mika reluctantly faces the burn of daylight.

He’s laying in someone’s bed. It’s very nice and warm and smells faintly of roses and jasmine. He’s never had a bed to call his own, so anything is nicer than what he’s used to, but he can tell that this is quite the luxurious bed. Part of Mika is tempted to sink back into a deep sleep, being that he is so comfortable, but sunlight is beaming through the adjacent window, aimed right at his face. His arms still feel heavy, but he pushes himself up anyways; as soon as he is in a seated position, Mika feels a wave of dizziness wash over him. He twists his body around, facing the foot of the bed, and realizes that a little mess of blond curls is draped over his legs, snuggled against him. She is fast asleep.

“Good, I see you’re awake.” 

The same voice as the one he heard before, deep in the woods. Mika angles himself towards the doorway, where none other than Lord Shu Itsuki leans in the frame. He looks a bit haggard, for what it’s worth; he is still dressed impeccably, not a thread out of place, but his expression looks drained. He strides into the room, careful not to rouse the little girl, and pulls over an ornate wooden chair. 

“Lord… Itsuki…?” his tongue weighs heavily in his mouth, unwilling to move.  _ This must be his room, then…? _

Shu hushes him. “You need not speak, it is a waste of your energy,” his tone is soft, harboring no ill will. “...And if you must refer to me, you need not use my title. By all measures, you are now a member of our clan. Such formality is not necessary.”

_ Clan? _

“Yes, that is correct,” Mika must have said that out loud, without noticing. “You made quite the foolish decision, fleeing into the woods in the middle of the night. Surely, you must have known about the wolves beforehand… Honestly. You are incredibly fortunate that I found you when I did. Any later, and you certainly would not be here right now.”

“You… saved me?” he croaks out. Shu clears his throat and stares out the window.

“That is one way to put it, I suppose,” he sounds… embarrassed? “She would have been quite upset with me, otherwise.” The young lady, seemingly hearing him, snuggles up closer to Mika. Her hold is gentle.

His life had been saved by a vampire. A creature of the night, a predator, who could have easily waited for him to die and preyed on his remains. Shu had every right to let Mika die. He said it himself--Mika made a foolish decision. He should have paid for it with his life. And yet… he had been saved. Mika’s memories are hazy, but he distinctly remembers his body being beyond salvation, covered in dozens of bite wounds and tears. How in the world did he come back from that?

It eats away at him, to the point of having to ask: “How…?”

Shu’s hands tense in his lap, but his gaze does not move. Mika wishes he would look at him already. “...You heard me before. I told you, you are a part of our clan now. I understand that your mind is addled, but you should think about what that means.”

_ The bite. _ A hand flies up to Mika’s neck, desperately searching for the puncture. It stings when Mika presses his fingertips into it. 

“You… you bit me,” Mika knows it to be the truth, but releasing the words into the air makes it seem more absolute. “I thought… you didn’t bite people…?”

A soft flush rises to the top of Shu’s high cheekbones. “I--” he pauses, collecting himself. His violet eyes bore right into Mika’s amber and lapis. “The young lady is not the only one who has taken a liking to you. Be grateful that I have made an exception, boy.” Underneath his words, Mika can sense a latent affection; it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Thank you so much… Master~” he grins lazily, feeling himself drifting off to sleep once again. Shu looks appalled, which only makes Mika grin wider.

“‘Master’?! Where in the world did you get that from? I said that ‘Lord Itsuki’ wasn’t necessary any longer, but this is--”

“Ehehe… you turned me, right? That makes you my master…” Gods, he feels so sleepy. Is this what being a vampire is like? He thought they slept in coffins, but Shu’s bed is so comfy and warm…

Shu scoffs at him, but the blush doesn’t go away. “What foolish logic. I shall chalk this up to being aftereffects of the venom. I surely hope that you are not simply an idiot, boy.”

Dozing off, Mika reaches out his hand, trying to grasp at Shu’s thigh. He suddenly feels starved of contact. “G’night, Master… see y’in the morning…”

His new master sighs, shaking his head, but takes Mika’s hand in his own regardless. “Goodnight, Mika.” He laces his fingers between Mika’s own.

The afternoon sun makes Shu look angelic. Mika smiles warmly, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!!
> 
> this was written for ESO round 2! the prompt i filled was:
> 
> ShuMika Vampire! AU where Shu is a guardian for Mademoiselle and Mika is an orphan from the village who somehow found their castle.
> 
> i have no idea who submitted this prompt, but i hope you enjoyed!!! as soon as i saw it, i knew i had to fill it. the idea was too good to pass up! 
> 
> i miiiiiiight write a continuation of this, someday.... i have some more ideas lol
> 
> thank you so so much to @itsukioneesan for the help!!!!! i cannot express how much i appreciate it ;;
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!!! as always, you can find me on twitter @harmonyleaf. make sure you check out the rest of the submissions for this round!!!


End file.
